It is well known in target practice shooting to use planar targets which may be shaped or have indicia thereon to represent an object including a life-form object serving as a target. For military and police training it is not unusual that the object have a human life-form. The planar targets are commonly of a replaceable nature and may serve to mark each hit for scoring purposes. Normally the target will be set up so as to be substantially at fight angles to the intended trajectory.
It is also known to use re-usable three dimensional targets which are commonly of a foam plastic material to provide a more realistic representation of a life-form. Generally the rear surface of such targets is planar, and a planar marking member is secured to the rear surface for the purpose of marking hits. As is the case when the target itself is planar, the three dimensional target will usually be set-up so that the planar marking member is at fight angles to the intended trajectory. When the trajectory is not at right angles to the marking member, as may be the case with more advanced training, a body hit may not be recorded on the marking member. Also in advanced training, it is desirable to ascertain the likely effects of any hit on vital body organs, and the planar marking member disposed at the rear of the target will give unreliable results where the trajectory varies from a right angle.
In most instances a target will be oriented so as to present a maximum area of incidence to the shooter, and will be expected to be struck most frequently in medial portions thereof, leading to their disintegration over a period of time. There is no manner in which currently known three dimensional targets can be easily repaired. In addition, currently known three dimensional life-form targets are not nestable together, so as to facilitate shipping, storing and handling of the targets.
Targets may be used to simulate hostage taking situations wherein certain of the targets are designated for take-out, while others of the targets are designated as being protected. It would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive manner of differentiating targets for different situations.
It is an object of my invention to provide three dimensional reusable targets which can be used with a marking member for both simple and advanced firearms training.
It is another object of my invention to provide reusable three dimensional targets that are easily repairable by unskilled persons and that are stackable for storage and transportation purposes.